Baby Girl ADOPTED
by Edward and Bella rule x
Summary: What if bella was born in La Push and her mother moved her to Georgia when she was 12? What if bella had magical powers too? and what if She loved Jake not Edward? ADOPTED FROM LEIGHABOBEBA NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON
1. Chapter 1

Baby Girl

"You are mine you hear me?

My mother's husband Phil asked? "Yes." I said back disgusted

. "Yes, what?"

He asked smiling evilly.

"Yes, Daddy."

I said threw my teeth. I'm starting to feel sick. But I will not throw up.

"Good Girl."

He kissed me hard and sloppy and walked away. Okay, I may just throw up. This shit has been happening since the damn fifth grade when I started to get tits and hip and an ass. My mom knows but is too" in love" to stop it. So I'm taken shit into my own hands. I'm leaving tonight.

I've been saving up all of my money from my job at Hooters (I'm only 16 but I look like I'm 25), so I have 5,000 pounds. I'm going to my dad's tonight and leaving Georgia for good. I'm never coming back

I am going to go to my real daddy's place back in my hometown of La Push Washington, and I will be happy for once since I was 13 and my mama moved me away. I start to write a letter to my mom and her pervert husband but decide it's too dramatic thing for me to do, so instead I pack up most of my shit and lay down. I start to think about these last four years. I had two friends both men and that was it.

All the girls I knew were mean and talked shit about me because I was "prettier" than them. I had long brown curly hair that ended right before my ass. I have Big light brown eyes that change colours depending on my mood. My lips were full and pinkish red. My body is curvy. I have full hips and as one of my best friends, Derek say's a "juicy booty" which is what Derek calls me.

I don't see why these girls are so rude to me though cause I never say anything mean to them, but whatever.

Fuck them. My other best friends Spencer says just to ignore them. Most of the time I do. Derek says to beat their ass, which the other times I do. I love Spence and Derek so much; they are so nice and caring. I told them I'm leaving and they tried to get me to tell them why, but I couldn't because it's not their problem.

They said they would visit me during my spring break. I told them that I would call them once I got a cell phone. I miss them so much. I'm getting teary eyed. I got to stop thinking about them. I get up and grab my three bags. I grabbed Phil's car keys and drive to the bus station.

After I got on the bus and bought my ticket, this man sat down next me and started talking. We talked the whole time and during the last half hour. He asked for my number.

"Umm, I don't think that would be a good idea."

I said.

"Oh, why not?"

He asked.

"I'm only sixteen that's why."

"Oh…"

He said. We didn't speak for the rest of the bus ride. Before I got off he grabbed my arm and said

"I don't care if your 16 I still want your number"

The man said suddenly. Goddamn the man could not take a hint. I took out a pen and piece of paper. I wrote: Bella's # 1- aYOU'RE-AN- ASSHOLE. And handed it to him and walked away. I took a cab to my dad's house. I haven't seen him in so long. I missed him so much. Once I got to the house I knocked on the door. He answered.

"Bella?"

"Hey daddy..."

A.N

What do you think? I hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

"Hey Daddy…"

Bells said. She look's so grown up and so beautiful.

She has a southern accent from living in Georgia for the last four years.

She looked sad and nervous. I confirmed this by looking in her eyes which were light brown with green.

What happens when she is sad. I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Why are you here bells?"

"I couldn't stay there any longer"

She said simply.

"Okay well you go upstairs and sleep in my room for the night and we will get you some stuff for you room tomorrow."

I said while escorting her into the house.

But where will you sleep?"

she asked concern filling her voice.

"Downstairs and don't even think about auguring with me."

I knew she would want to fight about it but I wanted her to get some sleep.

"Okay."

She said as she walked up the stairs. She turned around and said

"I love you daddy."

And went to my room.

"I love you too bells."

JPOV

Oh yes Jacob yes don't stop. Jessica Stanley screamed. I came and pulled out of her. She laid there and I looked at her.

She had thin lips dull blue eyes that were covered in a lot of eyeliner or some shit and had a fuck load of foundation caked on.

Her tits were huge but fake. She really was ugly but a good fuck.

"Jakey baby come back to bed."

She whined. This pissed me off.

"First off my name is not Jakey its Jacob, second I am not your baby and third I have to leave."

And with that I left. I took a cigarette out of my pocket and lit it. God clingy girls stressed me out.

As I'm thinking of how to get Jessica off my dick my cell phone rings.

It is Chief Swan aka Charlie.

ME: her Chief

Charlie: Hey Jacob are you busy?

Me: No is something wrong?

Charlie: No I just wanted to ask you a favour.

Me: oh of course what's up?

Charlie: well you see Bella is back and I enrolling her in school…

Bella is back? As in Charlie's daughter? Wow. Baby bells is back. This makes me smile.

Charlie so I was wondering if you could help her out around school?

Me: of course but I'm a senior and she is a sophomore so we won't have any classes together...

Charlie: oh no she is a senior also.

Me: really? But she is only 16...

Charlie: yea I know but she skipped 2 grades.

Me: oh. I see she is still smart as hell.

Charlie; (laughing): oh yea

Me: guess some things never change.

Charlie: oh trust me some things have changed but any ways will you help her out?

Me: Of course.

Charlie: okay thanks she will be there this Wednesday. Bye Jacob.

Me: bye Charlie.

*end of conversation*

I wonder what he meant by his last comment. I mean Bella couldn't have changed that much right?

I remember when Bella was 12 right before her bitch of a mother took her to Georgia.

She was so little and had long brown hair with big honey coloured eyes when she was happy. She had the prettiest smile.

She always hung out with me, Embry, Quil, and Paul, but she was two years younger. She had only two female friends, Angela and Leah Clearwater (A/N they are sisters).

Bella was always mature for her age so they all got along real well.

As I drove back home I couldn't help but smile thinking about my baby bells...


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

"Dad you didn't have to get me all of this shi... stuff."

I said to my father. We had gone shopping to get a couple of things for my room and came home with red and black bed shit, a laptop, some clothes and a I phone.

What I argued against because it is too complicated but Charlie kept saying its what all the kids have now a days.

"Bells you deserve all of it."

Charlie said.

"Well I am going go put all of this away then I'll start dinner."

I put of the bed shit on my bed, my laptop on the desk Charlie had gotten me, and I charged my too hard to understand I Phone.

I sent Derek and Spencer a text letting them know I'm okay. As I'm putting my clothes away I start to wonder when Charlie is going tell me I start school tomorrow.

Oh yea I'm a mind reader and I can also control things with my mind. I'm also immortal, but not a vampire, I just don't ever die and I'm pretty strong and I have my gifts but no blood drinking for me.

No sir. Hey don't look at me like that. I know those are important details to some people but to me its not a big deal.

My father is a werewolf and his mother was immortal (but was killed by a vampire.) great gene's right.

Ha. But Charlie doesn't know that I know all of this. But whatever it is no big deal.

We all have our secrets, like me being an immortal and all the stuff Phil has done to me. All of sudden my phone dings twice. I got 2 texts. One from Derek and one from Spencer.

Derek: Hey JB How is rainy Washington? (A/N JB is short for Juicy Booty)

ME: Hey douche bag. It is cool how is burning hot Atlanta?

Spencer: Hey Bells, how is everything in La Push? I miss you.

Me: Hey Spence. La Push is cool. I miss you too.

Derek's Message made me laugh and Spencer's made me feel warm inside (in a brotherly and sisterly way).

Derek and Spencer are best friends but they are so different.

Like Derek is outgoing, loud and what you would think would be your typical jock while Spence was Shy and quiet, your typical nice guy.

But at the same time they were similar. They both had that good old southern charm, caring, loving, and amazing look.

But Derek had a dark Carmel skin colour while Spencer was just a little darker then me. One thing that they have in common is the need to protect me.

But Spencer was more of my brother, but with Derek, he would look at me like there was more. I start to go downstairs to make dinner.

Charlie is watching' baseball. Ugh I hate baseball. It is so fucking boring.

After thinking about how much I hate baseball, I look into the fridge only to find no food in there. Great I have to go to the store now.

"Hey dad I have to run to the store." I yelled to my dad.

"Okay, take the Chysler 300."

"Are you sure?"

I ask.

"Well yes it is your car."

"What? Are you serious?"

I asked walking into the room

. "Yes I am. You need a car to get to school and other places there you go. So you have car." He said blushing.

I ran over and gave him a hug and told him I was leaving to go to the store.

Once I got to the grocery store I grabbed stuff to make fried chicken, mashed potatoes, greens, and homemade Mac and cheese.

As I was pushing my cart to the ice cream section to get snickers ice cream (snickers ice cream = heaven in a carton) I ran into somebody.

A cold somebody, an extremely cold. I look up at the person and it is a beautiful man with bronze hair and Golden eyes and the palest skin.

"I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going"

I said quickly.

"Oh no it was my fault I couldn't uh tell that someone was here."

He said. Just than a little pixie and Giant man, both of whom where beautiful, came up to us.

"Oh hello you must be Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella."

The pixie said. She had the same pale skin and golden eyes as the bronze hair man but had short spiky dark hair.

"Bella and yes I am."

I said with a smile. I went to shake hands with her but the Giant man rushed over and gave me a huge hug.

"Umm uh hi." I said through I was having' trouble breathing'.

"Emmett put her down now!"

The bronze hair man said angrily.

"Oh Edward I was just being friendly."

Said Emmett as he put me down and I got a good look at him. He had dark curly hair, dimples, and what a shocker golden eyes and pale skin.

He had to be at least 6'6'' because he had a couple of inches on Edward who was at least 6'3''. The woman was even shorter than my 5'2''.

"nice to meet you Emmett, Edward, and…."

"Alice, Alice Cullen. And these are my brothers."

They were all extremely beautiful, but other then the golden eyes and pale skin they didn't look alike. "

"Did you get some type of job here in La Push?"

Edward asked eagerly.

"No but I start school and La Push/ Forks high tomorrow."

I said.

"You're a student?"

They all asked a once.

"Well yea"

"How old are you"

Alice asked.

"16 but I'm a senior."

"Wow… you look… umm."

Edward said trying to find the right word.

"Sexy as hell"

Emmett said with a huge smile on his face. Edward gave him the dirtiest look ever. "What?" Emmett said innocently. I laughed.

"What I think my brothers are trying to say is that you look much older than 16."

Alice said. I looked down to see what I was wearing. Loose boyfriend jeans a loose fitted white v-neck t-shirt. My hair was in a messy bun.

"Well uh thanks… I think."

I said not knowing what to say.

"Well we go to La Push/Forks high to so I guess we will see you tomorrow."

Edward said

. "I suppose you will."

I smiled and winked at him and saw his face change from calm to flustered. I said my goodbyes and went to check out. As I was driving away I said to myself.

"Good God I'm going to be going to school with vampires."


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I woke up at 6:30 and I had to be at school at 7:15. Shit. I grabbed my light blue skinny jeans, a white strapless fitted top, and a black cargdin that was short sleeve. I put on some lip gloss, and straighten my bangs and left the rest of my hair curly. I put my black Gucci sling back heels on. I grabbed my cell phone to see that I had 2 texts from Derek and Spence.

Derek: Ha. You know you love me suga.

Me: what have I ever done to give you that idea

Spencer: When do you start school? What kinda of phone did your daddy get you?

Me: today. And an I phone. Ha-ha.

After texting them back I got into my car and drove to school. I got there at 8.30. Shit. I am going be late. I went to the main office and got my schedule.

By the time I got all of my shit it was 8:40. Fuck Dam it shit.

My first class was English. I walked in and stood in the doorway, waiting for the teacher to finish talking. The teacher was staring at me till I said:

Hello are you Mr. Hall? "

"Umm yes I you Isabella Swan?"

"Bella and Yes I am."

I told him.

"Well please come in and take a seat in the back by Mr. Newton."

As I walked into the class everybody was staring at me.

The boys were star stuck I guess you could say and the girls were already thinking about the rumours they could start. I took my seat in the back. The boy in front of me turned around and started to talk to me

Him: Hi I'm mike.

Me: nice to meet you.

Mike: you have a southern accent.

Me: Yup

Mike: so you're from the south?

Me: yes, yes I am. *rolling my eyes mentally*

Mr. Hall: Mike turns around and leave Miss Swan alone.

Mike turned around. Thank you Mr. Hall! Mike had short blonde hair and a baby face. Not my type. What is my type you may be asking?

Well it is quite simple; I have only wanted one man since I was ten years old. Jacob terry Black aka Jake (I was the only person who called him that).

I've been on strong like with him since he shared his snickers ice cream with me. He was two years older than me but we always hung out.

But he was never interested in me like that. Oh well. The bell rang and I started to walk out but two people stood in my way.

I look up to see who it is and it turns out to be the two people who hate me the most at this school, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Oh Goody.

I have no idea what I ever did to them but they hate me none the less. I know they think I am going to be scarred of them but they got another thing coming at them

Lauren: Bitch why are you here?

Me: because ya'll are in my way.

Jessica: Don't try to act smart shank.

Me: I'm not acting

Lauren: Why are you in La Push?

Okay these dumb asses are pissing me off now.

Me: because I mother fucking can be.

Jessica: Don't try to act like you're the shit ho. Do you know who we are?

Me: Once again I'm not acting and yea I do… ya'll are the two bitches that are gettin on my damn nerves, so if ya'll don't mind I got to go to Spanish.

I walked passed them and I turn to go down the hall but ran in to someone's chest. Whoever it is, that person is strong and hard at rock.

Mystery Person: what the FUCK, watch where you are going.

Me: I'm sorry I was….

Mystery Person: You damn right you're sorry

Okay this dude is really pissing me off now.

Me: you know what… Fuck you asshole.

Then I look up to his face and look him in his eyes.

Me: Jake…

Jacob: Bells?

I swear the world just fucking stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

Ha Jake was blushing. That was too fucking cute. He looked even more handsome then when we were younger. He still has that smooth, warm, tan skin but now it was even warmer.

He had those eyes that reminded me of warm melted chocolate. And his body… I wanted to pour warm melted chocolate all over his muscular tall body and like it all up.

YUMMM, ha-ha. He was at least 6'9'' towering over my 5'2'' self. Even in high heels I am no were near his height.

He had full soft looking lips and the most beautiful smile. When I first saw his face I knew that things had changed.

He never used to scowl. Becoming a werewolf had hardened him. But once I looked into his eyes and he smiled my favourite Jacob smile I knew that the old Jacob was still inside of him.

His hair was short now but still looked silky. I couldn't believe that I had imprinted on Jacob. This day couldn't get any better.

I saw Jake talking to a teacher, and since I didn't know where my class room was I decided I would wait for Jake.

The bell rang and I knew I was going to be late for Spanish. My I phone had vibrated so I took it out. I had three texts.

One from my dad, Spencer, and Derek.

Dad: Hey Sweetie your Mum called and she was very worried. We have to talk. Love you.

Me: Okay Daddy, we can talk tonight. Love you to.

Spencer: Lol are you serious? Did you not tell your dad how you threw and broke my I phone because you got so frustrated that you couldn't work it? LOL.

Me: Aww Spence let it go. LOL. So how much do you all miss me?

Derek: Ouch, your cranky today sweetheart. What did you find out that they don't sell snickers ice cream in La Push? ;)

Me: Burn in hell ass-hole. ha. Yeah right. If that happened you would of heard how some crazy young women had taken some poor unsuspecting small town grocery store owner hostage till she got her damn snickers ice cream .

As I was pointing my phone away Jacob came up.

"So what class do you have now? "

He asked while putting his arm around my shoulders. I slipped my arm around his waist. "Spanish"

I said.

"Okay I'll walk you there."

He said smiling down at me.

"Why thank you kind sir."

I said jokingly.

"Sure, Sure little lady."

"You still say that."

I said laughing.

"Yeah of course it's my favourite thing to say"

Jake said looking down and smiling at me. I smiled back.

We walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

"Okay well I'll sell you after class. You can sit with me at lunch."

Jacob said. "

Thanks Jake."

I stood up on my tip-toes and kissed his cheek. He blushed again. I walked into class getting some HUGE surprises.

A.N

HERE YOU GO PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

JPOV

Oh my god she made me blush… twice in less than an hour. I don't blush. Her lips felt so soft on my skin. I wanted to feel her lips on mine.

I was so happy that Bella was my imprint. I couldn't imagine myself with anybody else. I knew that the girl would be so happy to see her. Leah and Angela have missed Bella so much.

They never got close to any of the girls at our school after she left. Then again neither did I. I thought about how the three of them would be the naughtiest and the hottest girls in the school.

Leah and Angela were twins but didn't really look alike. Leah had dark tan skin with thick black straight hair down to her shoulders and Angela had a light tan with long wavy brown hair.

They both were tall and had athletic bodies, unlike Bella who was short and had a curvy body. I got angry when I thought about the guys' reaction to the new Bella.

Though she had always been beautiful she now screamed, sexy and sensual while still giving off the vibe of innocence and natural beauty. Of course they would be attracted to her.

And even though I am not gay. I knew that Paul, Embry, Quil, and our newest member Seth were all good looking. I guess I could do now was hope that my stupid pack brothers left my imprint the fuck alone

BPOV

I tried to open the door to my Spanish class, but it was locked so I knocked on the door. My new Spanish teacher Snr. Garcia seemed upset, at least that's what his thoughts were saying.

It seems that he was in the middle of a big lecture. Well when he opened up the door, all of his thoughts of angry were replaced by lust. He looked me up and down.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

he asked his voice was traced with lust.

Wow he is such a pervert.

"Yes you could let me in"

I said with a sweet smile, trying to be polite.

"Of Course."

He blushed. H moved out of the doorway. I walked in and turned to face him.

" Where should I sit?"

I asked. He looked confused.

"Sit?"

"Yea I'm your new student."

"Oh your Isabella Swan?"

he asked obviously disappointed that I was a student but his thoughts of lust were still there.

"Bella and yea I am. So where should I si…"

I was all of a sudden picked up and had more than one set of arms around me. I punched one of them out of instinct.

"Damn Bells that hurt."

A familiar voice whined. Who was this… OH MY GOD

"Embry!"

I yelled. He looked at me and smiled. Wow he sure had grown up. He looked good.

"hey what about us?"

"Well I can't see your faces so how can I tell who you are?" J

Just as I said that I was dropped. I landed gracefully on my feet. I turned around to look at the others.

" Paul and Quil .

Oh my god I missed you guys." I launched myself at them. T hey hugged me back. I pulled away so that I could get a good look at them.

Just like Embry they had all grown up and were very handsome.

"We missed you too. Come sit with us."

Quil said eagerly like a child. I laughed as he pulled my hand, until I heard Snr. Clear his throat to get our attention. Paul, Embry, Quil and I turn around

. The boys look annoy.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for Miss. Swan to sit in the back with you boys as a distraction. How about you sit in the front right by my desk?"

Oh no I don't think so Snr. Perv.

"I promise I'll be a very good girl."

I say innocently. I batted my eyelashes. He got flustered. Wow this guy really needs to get laid… by someone his own age of course.

It seems that he has a thing for under age girls. The guys looked pissed off with Snr. Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me to the back. We spent the rest of class passing notes.

Paul: HEY BELLS!

Embry: Hiya Bella!

Quil: I'm hungry. Bella can you cook something for me?

Me: Hey Paulie, Hi Emmie, and of course lil Q

Paul: Dumb ass how can you ask her to cook something when she just got back? Did you guys hear about what happened in the Hallway this morning?

Embry: yea Quil you are stupid. Bella can you make enough for me too? Yea I did that shit is too funny.

Quil: but I'm hungry. Yea I now those girls need to be put in their place though. Do you know who did it.

Me: Its no big deal. Of course darling No I don't know what happened.

Paul: Some girl went off on Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory.

Embry: We will have to ask Jacob later at lunch. Thanks Bella

Quil: Yea. Thanks Bella.

Me: No Problem.

The Bell rand and we got up to leave. We were all walking when Paul said.

" Bella you look really good." I laughed

"Thanks Paul"

"Yea you do. We really missed you."

Embry put his arm around my shoulder and Quil put his arm around my waist.

" Leah and Angela cant even bring up your name without wanting to kill Renee."

" where are they anyway?"

I asked.

"they aren't here today. They had some stuff to do."

Paul said quickly. I looked into his thought and saw that they were running patrols.

"well I guess I'll just see them later"

We walked into the cafeteria and the boys went to the lunch line. They told me that they would grab me some pizza, fries and a mountain dew. Ha they remembered my favourite lunch.

I am walking over to where they said they sat when I remembered I needed my biology book from my locker. I put my Cardigan on the table and went to get my book.

Once I got to my locker and got my book I looked at my cell phone. I had three new texts, from Dad, Spencer, and Derek.

Dad: Bells I have to leave for Virginia tonight and wont be back till Monday night or Tuesday morning. Sorry. I left money on the table. Call if you need ANYTHING. Love you be good.

Me: That's cool. Have fun . Thanks. Love you to. I cant make any promises.

Spencer: Oh you could never understand how much we miss you. I don't remember the last time I had to eat take out three nights in row. I miss your cooking darling . Derek is being a pussy cause he has to do his own chores. You babied us Sugar.

Me: ha. Well I had to take care of my babies. Good to know that you only kept me around for my cooking and cleaning; skill. I feel so loved.

Derek: HA you probably would do that to. Ha I miss you Bella. Come back! NOW! *doing puppy dog face*

Me: Sorry Hun Spence already told me that you only wanted me back so that I could do your chores. Save the puppy dog face for one of your girlfriends. ha.

I put my cell and Biology book in my bag and started to walk back to the lunch room. Right before I could walk in somebody grabbed my arm tightly.

I turned around to see who it was and saw Mike Newton.

Mike: Hello Isabella.

Me: Bella. Let go of my arm Mike.

Mike We never got to finish our conversation today in English and I think now is a good time to do just that.

Me: or you could let me the fuck go and I'll act like this never happened.

Mike: I like my plan better.

Me: well to damn bad because that is not about to happen.

Mike: But it is. Want to know why?

Me: *calmly*Mike let go of my fucking arm now.

Mike: No

Me: Okay

I punched him with my free hand right in his nose. He cried out loudly. People ran out from the lunch room.

Me: I told you to let go of my arm.

Mike: *angrily* This isn't over.

Me: (rolling my eyes) don't be a fucking drama queen.

I went into the lunch room and walked over to the table and sat down with Quil, Embry, Paul, and somebody who looked oddly familiar but I couldn't put a name to the face.

He was handsome like the others but looked a little younger

Paul: where were you?

Me: I had to go to my locker. Who is this handsome man and why haven't you introduced us?

Seth: *blushing* Seth Clearwater

He had his hand out for me to shake but I hugged him instead. He looked surprised but smiled and hugged me back.

I can't believe this is Leah and Angela's little brother . I sat down on his lap and started to eat my food.

Me: Seth you sure have grown up.

Seth: could say the same for you.

Quil: Hey how come you didn't greet us like that.

Embry: YEA!

Paul: So unfair.

Seth: Not my fault I'm cuter.

ME: Well if I remember correctly ya'll attacked me so I was never given a chance to greet you guys. Plus Quil and Embry I'm cookin for ya'll this weekend, so shut up. Plus Seth is cuter.

Jacob: Oh really?

I turned around to see Jacob standing there. He was smiling but his thoughts betrayed him showing his jealously.

Me: aww Jake aint nobody cuter than you.

I got up from Seth's lap and hugged Jacob. His thoughts got calmer.

Jacob: Why are you cooking for them later.

Me: they asked me to.

Jacob turned and gave Quil and Embry the evil eye.

Jacob: Why the hell would you dumb asses ask Bella to cook when she just got here?

Paul: I told them

Quil and Embry: Shut up Paul.

Seth and I were laughing at the scene before us. Well until seth grabbed my arm

Seth: What the hell happened to your arm?

The guys all stopped fighting and looked at my arm . You could see the bruise on my arm and it looked like a hand print.

Fuck my life.


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

You could see the bruise on my arm and it clearly came from a hand.

Me: Nothin'

I was hoping that they would just drop it. Of Course they didn't

Jacob: nothing? That doesn't look like nothing. It looks like a handprint.

ME: It's no big deal.

Paul: No big deal? Bells it looks like some guy just man handled you, and you wanna say it's no big deal?

Embry: Who the hell grabbed you Bella?

Seth: Tell us or we will go and question every fucking guy in this school till we find out.

Quil: And by question we mean beat the shit out of.

Jacob: Bella please just tell us who did this. We won't do anything drastic.

God damn overprotective wolves. I could see in their thoughts that they would do something drastic.

Me: *softly* Mike Newton

ALL: WHAT!

Me: He wanted to talk so he grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. It's fine.

Jacob: Bells that isn't "fine"

Jacob was visible shaking. I knew it was dangers to go up to an angry werewolf, so I wasn't surprised to see the worried faces on the guys, nor was I surprised when they looked shocked by the fact that me just touching Jacob's arm calmed him down.

Me: Jake, I handled it okay. Don't worry.

Jacob: What do you mean you handled it?

Me: *nonclantly* I punched him in the nose.

The guys burst out laughing.

Paul: I woulda paid to see that shit.

Jacob had started to calm down but still was tense. I grabbed his hand put my head on his shoulder. He started to loosen.

Jacob: yea, well you shoulda seen her this morning in the hallway.

Embry: you were the girl who went off on Laruen and Jessica?

Me: yea. No big deal.

Seth: Bella we need to work on what you consider a big deal.

The guys laughed and I just smiled.

Jacob: She videotaped the confrontation.

Paul: Let me see!

I handed him my phone. All of the guys watched the video over and over again. I just sat there holding Jacob's hand. He seemed to be okay with it because he never let go. The bell rang and we all got up to leave.

Jacob: What classes do you have next?

Me: Biology, Music, and Gym. How about you guys?

Jacob: Calculus, French, and Gym.

Seth: Spanish, Music, and Gym.

Quil: Calculus, English, and Gym.

Embry: Calculus, Biology, and Gym.

Paul: Calculus, English, and Gym.

Me: Okay, well Seth I will see you in la clase de musica any you guys I'll see in gym.

I started to walk away but somebody grabbed my hand. It was Jacob because of how right his hand felt in mine.

Jacob: I'll walk you to Biology.

Me: *smiling* I'd like that.

We walked to my c lass in a comfortable silence. Once we got there Jacob spoke.

Jacob: well I guess I'll see you in Gym"

He said it slightly sad. I could tell that he didn't want to wait till gym to see me.

Me: Well why don't you walk me to my next class?"

He smiled my favorite Jacob smile

Jacob: I think that could be arranged.

Me: okay well go to your class. NOW!

He laughed, and then he kissed me on my cheek, an inch away from my mouth. I was walking in to

Biology when two strong arms picked me off the ground. I noticed the pale and cold skin and

Knew who it was immediately.

Me: Hey Emmett.

Emmett: Bella you have Biology with me!

He sounded so happy and it made me laugh.

Me: I see that Emmett

He still hadn't put me down. People were starting to stare.

Edward: Put her down now! *angrily*

Emmett put me down. He had a sad puppy dog look on his face.

Emmett: Sorry.

Me: Aww its okay darlin'

I patted his cheek and smiled. He was smiling back at me.

Edward: *shyly* Hello Bella.

Me: Hello Edward.

Edward: Why don't you sit with us?

He had an eager look on his face, along with Emmett.

Emmett: Please!

Me: Of course, where else would I sit.

I said this with a smile. Edward got flustered and Emmett started to laugh at him. Emmett

Talked to about everything under the sun. I felt an instant connection to Emmett and looked

At him as a fun older brother. I could feel Edward's eyes on me the whole time.

Edward: What happened to your arm?

This shit again. I let out a breath. I could tell from his expression that he knew it was a handprint. Emmett grabbed my arm softly and looked at it. The look in his eyes went from livid. I knew he was about to go from fun big brother to annoying over protective brother.

Emmett: Who did this?

Had I been normal I would have been scarred shitless. But I'm anything but normal. Just as I was about to tell them to drop it, Mike Newton walked in with an ice pack on his nose. I was reading both of their minds and could tell that they knew it was Mike who grabbed my arm. Mike back to the seat behind me and smirked at me right walking passed us. Emmett growled and turned to Mike.

Emmett: Newton don't even think about looking or speaking to Bella or so help me god.

Mike: Well what if she wants me too.

He said it so smugly I wanted to sock him all over again.

Emmett: DON'T SPEAK OR LOOK AT HER OR ELSE YOU WON'T JUST HAVE JACOB PUNCHING YOU…

Mike: Jacob didn't punch me…

Edward: then who did?

Me: I did.

Emmett: My new sister is a fighter?

His anger was now dying down and his thoughts were full of pride, Go Figure.

Me: Whatever. No Big Deal.

Emmett: *turning back to mike* DON'T EVER TALK TO HER AGAIN. GOT IT?

Mike looked scarred as hell.

He just nodded his head.

Emmett seemed to be satisfied with this response and turned back around. We talked for the rest the hour.

Once the bell rang Emmett grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

Emmett:

I want you to meet my wi… my girlfriend Rosalie.

Me:

Sure. Sounds good.

We waited outside the classroom. Alice walked up with a handsome man and a beautiful woman.

Emmett: New little sis meet Rosalie my beautiful girlfriend, and Jasper, Alice's boyfriend and Rose's twin.

Me: nice to meet both of ya'll

Jasper: Nice to meet you too darlin'

Rosalie: It's very nice to meet you Bella. The three of them (pointing to Edward, Emmett, and Alice) haven't shut up about you. I am very happy that you and Emmett consider each other brother and sister. Otherwise I may have been jealous of such a beautiful women around my man.

She said this all with a kind smile.

Me: Well you aint got nothin' to worry about there. Emmett told me all about you

I returned her smile with my own.

Emmett: yea when I wasn't glaring at Newton.

Jasper: Why would you do that?

Emmett: Because he grabbed Bella and left a bruise on her arm.

I heard Alice, Rose, and Jasper all growl.

Me: Everybody calm down, the situtition has already been handled.

Alice: Em, what did you do?

Emmett: Nothing!

Rose: Don't lie to us Emmett.

Edward and Jasper: He isn't.

Me: how would you know that Jasper? You weren't there?

I knew that Jasper was an empathy but I wanted to see what story they came up with.

Jasper: Uh… I just had a feelin'.

Not a totally lie.

Rose: well if Emmett didn't do anything who did?

Emmett: *grinning hugely* Bella punched him in the nose.

At first they looked shocked but then they burst out in laughter.

Alice: you really could be Emmett's sister.

Jacob: who is like Emmett's sister?

He slide his arms around my waist. I didn't have to turn around to know that it was him for three reasons. 1. His deep husky voice. 2. His warm skin. 3. His scent. He smelled like sandalwood and pine trees. I leaned in to his arms. I had to admit I was surprised by his ease with the Cullen's. Well expect for with Edward who was staring at us.

Emmett: hey Jacob. Bella is.

Jacob: Yeah I could see that. You both are all happy one minute then the very next, punching people in the nose and going off on the school's biggest bitches in the hallway.

Me and Emmett: HEY!

Edward: you went off on Laruen and Jessica?

Me: *mumbling* it's no Big deal.

Alice: you are so my favourite person.

Jasper: Southern Girls are so spicy.

Me: Ya damn Skippy we are.

Jacob: Okay well I got to get Bella to class.

Emmett came up and gave me a hug.

Emmett: Okay sis be good and Jake don't try anything.

Jacob: Whatever. *laughing*

Everybody gave me a hug. Edward held on for a bit too long pissing Jake off. I decided to fuck with everybody.

Me: Wow you guys are all so cold. It's almost as if you're dead…

I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update the story.


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

She was beautiful, smart, kind, funny, and smelled so good. At the grocery store I couldn't read her mind, which was odd. I was so happy that she had biology with me.

When I saw her arm, I got so angry. I was even more upset when I realized that Mike Newton was the one who let the bruise. Emmett seemed to be even more upset then me and my sweet Bella seemed to be annoyed.

Emmett started to threaten Newton. But just as quick as he got mad he got happy and proud when he found out that Bella punched Mike in the nose.

I had to admit It was pretty funny considering that Mike was 6' and Bella was at least a foot shorter. Emmett hogged Bella for the rest of class.

We walked out to meet everybody. They all seemed to really like Bella. Then the mutt showed up. I know that we are technically not enemies anymore but Jacob Black was so annoying.

He thought he was all that. I growled when he put his arms around Bella's waist. Bella leaned into him and smiled. How did she know him?

She was my childhood crush, and is now my imprint. Jacob thought.

WHAT! OH MY GOD!

I needed to calm down before he noticed that he got to me. I collected myself. Bella was leaving and everybody gave her a hug. When it was my turn I hugged her a bit longer than necessary. She pulled away first.

Bella: wow you guys are really cold it's almost as if you're dead or something.

Oh shit! We start to panic, well everybody except Emmett who is to busy thinking about all the fun he and Bella are going to have.

Bella: I am just kidding you guys.

We let out our breath. Bella gives us a knowing look and walks away with the mongrel. Alice turns to me.

Alice: that was a close call.

Me: yea but did you see the look on her face? It was as if she knows what we are.

Rose: yea that was odd. But then again she is rather odd.

Me and Emmett: Don't say that!

Rose laughs and rolls her eyes

Rose: I meant it in a good way. She is extremely beautiful; I mean she could rival any vampire's beauty. And none of you can read her mind or see her future. Plus she already has us wrapped around her pretty little finger and I would put money on it that it's the same with the pack.

Jasper: that's true. It's like she draws you in and enchants you.

Emmett: we are going to have so much fun. We are going to prank people and…

Jasper: wait do you guys think that Bella is a vampire or a werewolf?

Just the idea of that sickens me.

Me: My Bella is not a monster or a mutt.

Emmett pushes me up against the locker.

Emmett: and if she is? Leave her alone Eddie boy.

Me: whatever Emmett it's not like you guys are really brother and sister.

He looked extremely hurt by this. And rose looked extremely pissed.

Rose: But they do kind of look similar. I mean based on when he was a human. They have the same skin tone, eye colour, hair texture, and dimples.

Jasper: Maybe ya'll are somehow related.

Emmett: that would be so cool.

Rose: Come on honey. We will see you all later in gym.

We all went our separate ways. I get to my English class and think about Bella. I will make her mine even if it kills me.

BPOV

Jake walked me to my music class but had to run off because his French class was upstairs. I walked into the class and saw Seth sitting by himself. I walked over and sat by him.

Me: hey Seth.

Seth: hey Bella how was Biology?

Me: it was cool. Mike is in it so that kind of sucks.

Seth: did he try to say anything to you?

Me: No. Emmett told him what would happen if he talked to me

I started to laugh thinking about that confrontation.

Seth: *laughing* that sounds like him. Bet he was real proud to find out that you punched him.

Me: oh yea.

We laughed for a minute. Then the teacher walked in. It was Snr. Garcia. Fuckin' Great. I looked at Seth and leaned into him.

ME:*whispering* I don't like him. He gives me a bad feeling.

Seth: Okay don't worry I'll protect you.

Garica: Something you would like to share with the class, Mr. Clearwater?

Snr. Garica was standing in front of our table, staring at my chest. I pulled my cardigan to cover myself. I'll tell you a little about his thoughts… they involve me over a desk in a school girl's outfit with no panties. Seth growled.

Seth: no. is there a reason that you are staring at my friend?

Snr. Perv started to blush.

Garica: She needs to introduce herself. Stand up and tell us about yourself Ms. Swan.

Me: Sure. What do you want to know?

Snr: how old are you? Where are you from? Do you play any instruments?

Random Person: Do you have a boyfriend?

The classed laughed at that. I think the boy's name is Tyler. Seth half growled at him but looked curious.

Me: my name is Bella, I'm Sixteen. I'm originally from La Push ,but have lived in Alantla for the last four years. I play a little. Mostly gutitar and drums but also a little paino. Why are you asking?

I directed the last part at Tyler. I give him a flirtly smile. He thought that the cocky smile he gave me back was sexy but it wasn't

Tyler: Yea.

Me: well then yea I do have a boyfriend sorry.

The class laughed at Tyler well he blushed from embarrassment. Seth and I worked and talked together til somebody started to play Cheetah Girl's Together we Can.

Me: I love this song!

I started to sing along.

We can do anything  
Just you and me baby baby baby baby baby babe  
Wait and see.

_[Verse 1]_  
Hold on, sit tight.  
Are you ready for a crazy ride?  
Your on your own, it ain't right.  
Something gotta give tonight.

_[Hook]_  
So if you wanna run, run and disappear.  
You and I can bust our way right out of here.

_[Chorus x2]_  
Together we can.  
Shoot the moon, stop the rain even ride a hurricane,  
If we wanna.  
Together we can.  
Walk into space, save the human race, do you think we oughta, oughta? _[x2]_

_[Verse 2]_  
Here we take our time, we can have it all.  
I don't think we're gonna make it on our own.

Together we can.  
Even ride a hurricane, if we wanna. (C'mon)  
Walk into space save the human race.  
Do you think we oughta?  
Together we can!

When I finished everybody was starring at me

Me: what? *blushing*

Seth: your really good.

Me: I guess…

Snr: You were Amazing! I want you to come in early tomorrow to work with me.

That wasn't all he wanted!

Seth: shouldn't you at least ask her first?

Snr: I'm her teacher I don't have to ask.

Seth started to get up to say thing to Snr. Perv but I grabbed his arm

Me: Seth calm down. I'm a big girl I can do whatever want to do. Snr. I will stop by but only for a few minutes.

With that I walked out of class. Seth was right behind me.

Seth: Bella you cannot meet with him alone!

He was practically yelling at me.

Me: I can and I am. So leave it alone.

Seth: Don't you see the way he looks at you?

Me: Yes Seth I'm not fucking stupid ok. I can handle myself. Everybody needs to stop trying to control me!

I turn around and walk to my next class. Fuckin great I have Gym. Aint life a bitch.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

I walked to the gym and go into the locker room to change my clothes. I striped down to my lacy white bra and panties. I changed out of the strapless bra and into my hot pink sports bra. Before Putting my black and pink yoga pants on I pulled down my panties a little to look at my tattoo of a russet colored wolf.

When I got a year ago I had no idea why I got it, but something just made me tell Stevie, my tattoo guy (yes I have multiple) to do it. Now I'm pretty sure its Jacob wolf. After I put my pants on I put on my old Hooter's shirt. I sit down on the bench to put my Nikes on. As I'm putting my hair into a ponytail, Lauren and Jessica walk in.

Jessica: Hello Bitch.

I ignore her. I get up to walk out of the locker room. Laruen and Jessica follow me. Once I get to the gym I see all of the boys, the Cullen's, and my favourite guy here Mike. Grrreat. Emmett waves me over. When I start to walk over, though, Jessica and Lauren stand in front of me.

Lauren: Bitch we were talking to you. Don't you dare walk away from us!

This Bitch put her hand on my shoulder to stop me from walking away. Oh hell now. This chick is out of her god damn mind. I just snapped.

Lauren had a good 6 inches on me but I had no trouble grabbing her neck and getting her ass on the ground. I knew everybody was shocked.

Everybody was silent, expect for Emmett who was laughing. No surprise there. I bent down to Lauren's ear.

Me: Don't ever put your nasty ass hands on me again.

My voice was low but scary.

Lauren: Fuc.. Fuck you.

Me: Jacob sure as hell wants to Bitch.

I smirked at her and got up. I walked over to the group. Emmett pulled me into a hug.

Emmett: hey bells! That was too funny!

Rose: *smiling* why did you go all hulk on Lauren?

Me: she touched me. Now I have to burn my shirt!

Alice: Why?

Me: I don't know whose dick she has had in her hands. The bitch is nasty!

Everybody started to laugh. Jacob came up and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek. I heard Edward growl, and I also heard Jasper and Emmett's hands connect with the back of his head.

Jacob: how did you get a Hooter's work shirt?

Me: I worked there. Duh!

Jasper: Don't you have to be eighteen to work there?

Me: umm maybe.

Jasper: Your only 16. That's not right,

Me: I look older than 16. I needed the money so I got a job there.

They were all shocked my outburst. It was silent for a few minutes.

Then Paul being the lovable douche bag that he is just had to break the silence.

Paul: Can you show us the Hooter Girl tricks?

I laugh at this and so does everybody else.

Me: Of course Pauly.

I grabbed a hoola hoop and I also did the Hooter Girl dance, which involved a lot of ass shaking. The wolf boys and Edward were staring at me with desire.

Alice: OMG you have to teach us of to do that!

We goofed off for the rest of class. Our teacher gave us time to go change. When I came back out of the locker room Jacob was standing there waiting for me.

Jacob: Hey Beautiful. Would you like to go Leah's with me and see the girls?

He looked very nervous as if I would say no.

Me: I would love to! I'll follow you there in my car.

He looked relieved. He gave me a hug and went to his locker to get some stuff. I heard my phone vibrate. I had five new texts. One from Charlie, Spencer, Derek, and two from an unknown.

Dad: How was your first day of school? Did Jacob help you out?

Me: It was good. Yea he was really helpful.

Spencer: Aww come on Bella, you know we love you darlin'. Why is Derek giving me the silent treatment? When can we visit?

Me: And I love you. LOL. I may have told him that you said he only wanted me back so that I could do his chores. .

Derek: Oh come on sweetheart. That's not true. When can I see you?

Me: Uh huh sure.

After responding to the boy's texts, I looked at the unknown, and instantly wished that I didn't.

Unknown: Hey Baby its daddy. I want you to come back home. NOW. I'm coming to get you soon.

Oh my fuckin' god. It was Phil. I open up the last texts and almost threw up. I t was labeled first time. It was a picture of the first time Phil made me give him head. You see the tears rollin' down my cheeks in the picture.

*Flashback*

I had just gotten home from school. I was in the sixth grade and was 12 years old. I yelled to see if anybody was home. Nobody called backed. I was just happy that Phil my mother's boyfriend and soon to be husband wasn't home.

I went to my room to change into my sweats so that I could clean the house. If I didn't get it done by the time Phil got home. He wouldn't just touch me he would beat the hell out of me. I couldn't go to school if I had bruises all over me.

I loved being at school, it was my safe place. My teachers were talkin' about skipping me a couple of grades. I'm in the middle of taking my clothes off when I feel somebody's hands on my breasts.

Phil: your mom's gonna have to get you a new bra ain't she? Your tits are pourin' out of this one.

It was true that my used to be B Cups were defiantly too big for the B size bra I had on. I looked 16 instead of the 13 I had just turned a few months ago.

Phil: I asked you a question bitch.

I still didn't respond. Phil was getting' angry.

Phil: Get on your knees.

My mind reading powers had recently occurred so I knew what he wanted to do. I tried to run but he grabbed me and forced me onto my knees and forced his nasty dick into my mouth.

*end of flashback*

I snapback to reality. I sent Spencer and Derek texts.

Me: GET HERE ASAP


	10. Chapter 10

JPOV

I was so excited that Bella was coming with me to see Leah and Angela. I walked back into the gym to get her. When I see Bella she looks like she is going to be sick.

Me: Bells are you okay?

She looked up at me and quickly put her phone away.

Bella: Oh yeah I'm fine Jake. Are you ready to go?

Something wasn't right. I could tell that she was trying to hide something, and it involved her phone. I decided not to bug her about it. Yet.

Me: yea let's go.

We go to our cars and go to Leah's. By the time that we get there, Bella looks better and even though I'm still worried seeing her smile calms me down.

Bella: Are you ready?

She was smiling at me. I smiled back and pulled her into a hug. She smelled so good. Like strawberries, vanilla, and… honey. Did everything about Bella have to remind me of Honey? Her eyes, voice, and now her scent. I wonder if she tastes like Honey…. Woah boy calm down.

Bella: Stand in front of me so that Leah and Angela are surprised.

Me: Okay but when they try to cut off my balls…

Bella: I won't let them we will need those later.

Once she realized what she said she started to blush.

Me: Oh will we now?

Bella: Jacob knocks on the door NOW!

I knocked on the door and a moment later Sam, Leah's boyfriend, opened it.

Sam: Man I hope you brought Bella because the girls are going crazy!

Just then Leah and Angela appeared at the door. Angela had a knife. A big Knife. A BIG ASS Knife.

Ang: I don't see Bella so you better drop those pants buddy.

Bella jumped from behind me saving the day (more like my balls). The girls ran at Bella almost full speed forgetting that she was human. They should have knocked her over but she barely even moved. That was odd.

Leah: Oh my God Bella you're here!

Ang: When did you get in? Why didn't you tell us!

Bella: 1 can we go inside 2. Ang please put the knife away. I think Jake is getting nervous.

They pull her into the house and Sam and I follow them into the living room.

Bella: Okay now that were all comfy and everybody's balls are no longer endangered I can answer any questions you guys have.

Leah: When did you get here?

Bella: Monday Night.

Ang: Why didn't you tell us you were coming here?

Bella: I wanted to surprise you guys.

I could tell that she was holding back but feared the real answer.

Leah: Bullshit. Why didn't you call and tell us you were coming here?

God Damnit Leah.

Bella spoke so calmly and quit it scared even me and I'm the Alpha of a pack of wolves!

Bella: When was the last time you answered my call, seeing' how you want to be all in my shit. I would think twice before I cross me if I were you Leah cause I aint the same old' Bella.

Everybody was in shock. More so Leah and Ang because they knew the old Bella unlike Sam who had only been told stories about her.

Leah: Bella I'm so sorry I know that we stopped returning calls but it was never to hurt you I swear.

After the first couple of months that Bella moved we had all phased. By we I mean Me, Leah, Ang, Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared. Seth, Brady, and Colin have all phased more recently. But back to what I was saying. It was easier not to speak to Bella because we would get angry, and mess up whoever house we were at when speaking to her.

Bella: I know. No big deal. So I see that LeLe has a boyfriend.

The girls were relieved that Bella was moving on to another topic.

Sam: *sticking out his hand* Nice to meet you Bella. I'm Sam.

Bella shook his hand.

Bella: Nice to meet you

Leah: How did you know that Sam was my boyfriend?

Bella: you guys just fit together. Like you were meant to be.

We all start laughing.

Sam: something like that.

The girls talked for awhile in the kitchen, leaving me and Sam in the living room.

ME: Bella has changed.

It was random but I couldn't keep it in anymore. Now don't get me wrong it's not that I don't like the new Bella, but before Bella never snapped or say anything mean. She was so calm and sweet.

Sam: I never knew her personally but from what you guys have told me she does seem different. She seems stronger and fearless, yet, fragile and scared all at the same time. It's almost as if something in Atlanta made her this way.

Me: she is hiding something.

Sam was about to speak when Bella and the girls came into the room

Bella: Hey Jake I'm about to leave. It was nice to meet you Sam. Bye Leah, Bye Ang.

She hugged them all and then I walked her outside.

Me: Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Tell your dad I say hi.

Bella: Give me your phone.

I was confused but handed her my blackberry. She starts to type into it.

Me: what are you doing?

Bella: I'm not going through yourself if that's what you want to know. I'm just adding' my number. Charlie isn't home he is on a business trip.

She handed me back the phone and I pulled her into a hug.

Me: Well don't forget to lock the door.

Never in my life would I have predicted that what she said or did next would happen.

Bella: Well of course don't want any Big and bad wolves coming in my room do we?

Then she pushed me up against her car and kissed me softly but with force. It was quick but none the less it was the best kiss of my life. And folks can you guys what she tastes like? Honey.

Another chapter will be up tomorrow


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

BPOV

I can't believe that any of that just happened! Jake tastes so good, just like chocolate. Yum! Other then the texts from Phil, I had a good afternoon catchin' up with the girls. I pulled up to my Dad's House. Once I'm inside I go to the kitchen and grab a mountain dew and my snickers ice cream. I take it up to my room. I start to undress taking everything off expect for my panties. I put an oversized of the shoulder red shirt on. I take my phone out of my bag and see that I have 20 MISSED TEXTS AND 10 VOICEMAILS!

Spencer: Are you Okay?

Derek: Sweetheart whats wrong?

Spencer: BELLA WHY ARENT YOU ANSWERING YOUR OHONE? DEREK AND I ARE WORRIED

NO LATER THAN FRIDAY NIGHT SO BE READY!

Those were the calmest of the messages. I decided to call Spencer since he is normally the calmer of the two.

Spencer: WHAT IS WRONG! ARE YOU OKAY? WE ARE GONNA BE THERE SOON

Okay well I guess he isn't so calm after all.

Me: I'm fine I just need you guys to get here. Calm down before you phase.

Yes Spencer and Derek are wolves. They both has phased before I even moved to Atlanta. They were three years older than me and always babied me.

Spencer: Too late. Derek just phased back when you called.

I let out a sigh. I'm not surprised that Derek phased. Although the boys had been wolves for a long time, Derek was still quick tempered.

Spencer: You know we don't mind but why the hurry for us to get to La Push?

I didn't want to tell them but I knew I had to.

Me: I'll tell you but promise me you won't freak till I finish.

Spencer: Sure Darlin'

Me: You know how ya'll never liked Phil and had a bad feelin' about him

Spencer: Yea….

Me: Well ya'll were right to have that feelin'

I could hear Spence trying to calm down. Finally he spoke again.

Spencer: What did he do and for how long?

Me: He... Molested me. Since the end of fifth grade.

Spencer: Darlin'….

Me: Yes Spencer…

Spencer: Are you done?

Me: Yes Spence.

The next thing I hear is a loud and powerful growl and I know that Spencer Phased. I hear somebody picking the phone up.

Derek: Isabella why did Spencer just phase?

Uh oh. He called me Isabella this is serious.

Me: I told him why I need you guys here…

Derek: Which is…?

I'm not going to even try to make Derek stay calm because it's pointless.

Me: because Phil…

He didn't even let me finish before he phased/ I hung up my phone and opened my mountain dew. I turned my radio on. I look at my planner to see my homework. OH SHIT. It's April 29th. My Birthday is less than a month away. My birthday is May 14th. After working on my homework I start to think about my kiss with Jacob. I've never kissed somebody other than Phil, and then I didn't want to. But with Jake, I want to do so much more. Because I can see his thoughts, I know that he won't hurt me so I'm not scared of him at all. I open up my mountain dew and snickers ice cream and turn the radio on. I ate for awhile but when Ke$ha's Love Drug came on I started to dance and sing,

Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seein it in my dreams  
I'm lookin down every alley  
I'm makin those desperate calls  
I'm stayin up all night hopin hitin my head against the wall

What you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
Im all strung out my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind!

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Wont listen to any advice  
Mommas tellin me I should think twice  
But look into my own devices, im addicted it's a crisis  
My friends think ive gone crazy  
My judgments gettin kinda hazy  
My steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head

What you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
Im all strung out my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind!

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when your with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave

Hey, so I got a question  
Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum  
Is my love your drug? Your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Is my love your drug?

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Hey, hay, sooo  
You love, your love your love, is my drug  
(She says) I like your beard

As the song comes to an end I have a feeling that somebody is in my room. I pick of my heavy Spanish book and throw it at the person. i cant see his face but the man fall to the floor in order to avoid being hit by my book. The man looks up at me and I see that it is Jacob.

Me: Oh Jake I'm sor… wait why in a monkey's ass are you in my room

He was starting to get off the floor.

Jake: I wanted to make sure you were okay.

Me: *laughing* whats the conclusion?

Jake: I think your good.

Me: so how did you get in here?

Jake: I have a key.

Me: Ahh. And you didn't mention this before, why?

Jake: *shrugging his shoulders* it's no big deal.

I throw a pillow at him.

Me: don't steal my phrase, asshole!

Jake acted like he was hurt my comment.

Jake: that's not very nice.

Me: Neither is walking in on people when they had no idea you were coming over.

Jake: But I did it for a good reason. I wanted to make sure that you were okay. I think you owe mw an apology.

Me: but me calling you an asshole is the truth.

Jake: how could you say that?

Me: it's the truth darlin'.

We sat down on my bed and I grabbed my ice cream.

Jacob: so how was Atlanta?

Me: Warm. * we both laugh at this.* Atlanta was good.

Jacob: Then why did you leave?

Me: Atlanta itself was good but my life with my mom wasn't.

Jacob: you guys didn't get along?

Me: something like that.

Jacob: So did you have a boyfriend there?

Now ya'll may think that what I said next was mean but I had to fuck with Jake.

Me: yea

The look on Jake's face was heartbreaking.

Jacob: what was his name?

He wanted me to give him his name so that he could track him down and kill him.

Me: his name is… Snickers Ice Cream.

It took him a minute to catch on. But once he did his face was priceless. I was rolling on my bed laughing.

Jacob: that was mean Bella.

Me: but it was SO funny.

Then Jacob threw ice cream at me.

Me: THAT'S COLD

Jacob: that what you get. HEY!

I threw ice cream at him and it landed on his neck. It started melting instantly because of how warm he is.

Me: I'm sorry I had to do it.

Jake: Sure, Sure.

Then he

He licked the ice cream off my shoulder. He gave me a smirk when I froze. He thinks that he won. Ha. I crawl over to him and lick the melted ice cream off of his neck slowly, savoring the taste of his skin mixed with the ice cream. I was on his lap and I could feel his member against my ass. He was HUGE! I moved my lips to his mouth. His tongue was asking for entrance to my mouth which I happily gave him. We fought for control but I gave in to him. I pulled his hair roughly but not too hard. He pulled me closer to him. I pulled his shirt off. Now, I have Spencer and Derek shirtless, hell naked, and they are in great shape, but never have I been affected the same as I am with Jacob. When I look at Jacob's eight pack my panties get soaked. Once I look up to his face I see his eyes which are black with lust. He rolled me onto my back. He starts to kiss my neck while his hands roam my body. He gently squeezes my breasts.

Jacob: You're not wearing a bra, honey.

He voice was huskier and deeper than normal.

Me: no.

My voice sounded different even to my own ears. It was filled with lust. I've never been with anybody like this except for…Phil. With this thought I start to freak out. I push Jake off of me. He looked confused and hurt my action.

Me: Jake I'm sorry... I just…. I'm not used to that…

Jacob: its okay, I should be going anyways.

He came over and kissed my cheek. I didn't want him to go. I grabbed his arm.

Me: please don't go. Just stay a little.

Jacob: are you sure?

Me: yes.

Jacob: okay, I'll stay until you fall asleep.

He got into my bed and wrapped his arms around me. We talked for a while, and then I could feel myself drifting into sleep.

JPOV

She looked so peaceful when she slept. She looked a little younger. It reminds me of when she would sleep over at my house when we were younger. I got out of her bed after I made sure she was asleep. I think about what happened tonight. She was so amazing. When she licked my neck, I swear I almost exploded. And that kiss! Oh MY God! I forgot all about how I wanted to kill her pretend boyfriend. As I put my shirt and shoes on I noticed that her phone was sitting by her laptop. I know that I shouldn't go through her phone, especially since she said that she wouldn't go through mine, but I couldn't stop myself. I look through her texts. I've never been so mad and hurt in my life. I know that she is my imprint but after seeing her tell other men that she loves them and flirt with them I don't think I can have anything to do with her.

SPOV (Seth)

Jacob Black is a moron. I was on patrol with Paul and Embry, when Jacob phased and we saw his plan to move on from Bella. Bells is a great girl, so what if some guys were flirting with her.

Jacob: Shut up Seth she flirted with them too.

Me: So? You haven't even told her about the imprint yet. You have no claim on her really.

Jacob: I wouldn't want to claim somebody like her anyways.

Paul, Embry, and I growl at this.

PauL: WHAT DO YOU BEEN SOMEBODY LIKE HER.

Jacob: a girl that is easy,

Embry; wow, you are such an asshole. Why were you going through her phone anyways?

Jacob she was hiding something from me and now I know.

Me: Whatever man. You are an idiot.

Jacob phased back to his human form. I hope that he gets over this soon, before he loses the best thing that ever happened him or this pack.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

BPOV

I woke up at 6:30 and saw that Jacob wasn't there. I was disappointed because I wanted to see his face when I woke up. I got out of bed and brush my teeth and washed my face. I put on black leggings, a purple silk low cut blouse, and purple Louis peep toe heels. I put a little gold eye shadow and clear lip gloss on. I clipped half of my hair back and then grab my purple Louis bag. I looked for my cell phone but couldn't find it so I left without it. Once I get to school I see Emmett and Seth talkin so I walk up to them.

Me: He Em hey Seth

Emmett: Hey Sis

Seth: Hey Bells. Did you have fun at Leah's last night?

Me: Oh yeah it was great. Have you guys seen Jake?

Emmett: Umm, yea, but he looked pissed off.

Me: Really? Why?

Emmett and I stared at Seth who finally gave in.

Seth: He went through your phone last night.

Me & Emmett: WHAT!

Emmett: Why would he go through her phone?

Me: What did he see?

I was thankful that I locked the photo so that nobody could see it.

Seth: Texts from some guys that were flirting with you. It is overreacting.

At first I was worried about his feelings, and then I felt mad and violated.

Me: I'mma Kick his sorry ass.

Emmett: I don't think that's a good idea Bella.

Seth: Yea…

ME: Seth, I already told you about this so I would shut up if I were you. Emmett, I'm a big girl and as people keep sayin' I'm just like you. So do you really wanna fuck with me?

Emmett thought for a minute before replying.

Emmett: Naw.

Me: Good Choice.

Seth: Come on let us walk you to class.

They walked me to my English class. I saw Alice, Rose, Leah, and Angela. I decided not to sit by Newton and instead sit by the girls/

Leah: Jacob is mad at you, ya know

Me: So I heard.

Leah seemed irritated my by cool attitude.

Leah: Do you know why?

ME: Yea, he went through my phone without my permission, and then didn't even bother to ask me about what he saw.

Leah seemed to calm down a little.

Leah: he is such an ass.

Alice: OMG Bella you look so Ahmazing!

That girl sure knew how to cheer somebody up. I laughed along with the other girls at Alice's hyperness.

ME: Thanks darlin'

Ang: What are you doing this weekend?

Me: I have some friends comin' up for awhile.

The teacher walked in so we stopped talking. We did our work and when the bell rung we all went our separate ways. I walked to Spanish. Once I got there I noticed that the only pack member there was Paul. I took my seat next to him.

Me: *shyly* Hey.

Paul: I'm not mad at you Bells, don't worry.

He put his arm around me to prove his point.

Me: Thanks Paulie.

Paul: No Problems Belly. DO you have your cell? I want to exchange numbers.

Me: No I couldn't find it this morning.

Just as Paul was about to say something Snr. Garcia walked in. He was really pissed off.

Snr: Isabella where were you this morning?

Shit. I forgot that I told him I would come in early.

ME: I overslept this morning. I'm sorry sir.

Snr: You have a detention with me this Saturday.

I knew that I didn't deserve it but I wasn't in the mood to argue with him. I just nodded my head to let him know that I would be there. Class went by slowly; once the bell rang Paul walked me to my locker.

Paul: I think that Jacob has your phone.

I swear I saw red when he told me that. I headed to the cafeteria without replying to Paul. I saw Jacob sitting with Mike, Tyler, Lauren and Jessica. Well actually Laruen and Jessica were on his lap. I could feel my heart breaking my I didn't show it. Instead I put my war face on as I walked up to him.

Me: Give me my phone.

I had one hand on my hip and the other hand out waiting for him to give me the phone.

Jacob: Get out of my face ISABELLA.

His voice was so cold, it nearly killed me.

Me: Give me my damn phone and I fuckin will!

Laruen: You heard him bitch, get out of here.

I ignore her and stare at Jacob.

Me: I know you have my phone and I know that you went through it. Which is such an asshole thang to do.

Jacob: And I know that you are easy and a tease.

My heart felt like it was pulled right out of my chest and torned into a million little picece in front of my face.

Jessica: Aww Jakey you hurt the lil' hoe's feelings.

I was most defiantly hurt, but I was also irate. It took all of my will power not to use my power to make Laruen and Jessica will like they were on fire. Instead I just grabbed them both my the hair and pulled them off of Jacob.

Lauren and Jessica: OMG GET OFF!.

I walked up so that I was standing directly in front of Jake.

Me: I don't think you fuckin' heard Me Jacob. Give me my Fuckin' Phone NOW!

Jacob: I don't want a hoe's phone anyways.

That was it snapped. I slapped him across the face. I could see in his mind that he was shocked that It hurt as much as it did.

Me: Just to let you know those texts you saw were from my best friends you jack ass.

With that I turned around and exited the lunch room. I looked at my phone to see that Spencer and Derek had been trying to reach me. I listened to the voice mail from Derek.

Derek : Isabella we are gonna be outside your house by 2:00 pm on Thursday. Love you. Be safe please.

It was 1:30 right now. Fuck. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't even have to turn around to know that it was Jake.

Jake: Are you okay.

Me: I'm fine. I have to go.

Jake: I'm sorry Bells. I was thinking, I was just so hurt and angry when I saw those texts. I didn't know what to do.

Me: You should of fucking talked to me. Now I have to go.

Jake: You still have classes.

Me: So? I have to get to my dad's now.

Jacob grabbed my hand as I turned to leave. I knew that it belonged and I couldn't dein that even though he hurt me that I still wanted to be with him.

Jake: Are you Mad at me?

Me: No. I'm hurt but I forgive you.

And with that I lef to go meet up with Spencer and Derek.


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

BPOV

I sped to my dad's house hoping to get there before Derek and Spence. I felt bad for just leaving school, but even if Derek and Spence weren't coming I would have left. Even though I wasn't mad at Jake but I was hurt by his words and actions, which I know he felt bad for. I got home with ten minutes to prepare for Spencer and Derek. I grabbed some sweats that I kept around in case Derek or Spencer (mostly Derek) phased. By the time I found the clothes I had two minutes to get outside. I ran outside to the backyard. When I got there I heard something moving in the forest. Then I saw a pale sandy colored wolf and a milk chocolate wolf. I ran up to them and threw myself at them. They both started to calm down when I touched them. I wanted to cry but a.) I don't cry. (A/N it's not that she can't cry she just doesn't) b.) Derek and Spencer would never calm down enough to phase back. I held them close to me when they stiffen and I heard people coming.

Jacob: Baby Girl get away from them!

Spence and Derek went back on Defense. They growled at Jake and he growled back. I saw Seth, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward run up. Just fuckin' great. I mean Derek and Spence weren't used to vampire protecting "humans" so I don't know how they would handle one Huge ass vamp, The God of War, and a mind reading vampire being around me.

Me: Guys these are my friends…

Jacob: But their…

I rolled my eyes at him.

Me: Wolves. Yea I noticed.

Edward: Bella, Please get away from them. They are dangerous.

I was getting' fed up with their overprotective asses.

Me: Are they really any more dangerous then any of you?

Seth: I'm sick and tired of all this cryptic- message shit. What do you know Bella?

I looked inside of their minds and knew there was no point in lying.

Me: I know that you two are werewolves and you three are vampires.

JPOV

Holy Shit! How did she know that? Before I could ask, Bella was grabbed by Edward.

Edward: How do you know this?

Bella: Let me go Edward.

We all growled when he didn't let her go. But before we could do anything, Edward was on his knees screaming out in pain.

Bella: Jasper please send him some calmness.

We all looked at her and she handed the wolves some clothes.

Bella: Come on inside guys. Spence and Douche bag go change.

The Milk Chocolate wolf laughed and we followed Bella into her house. Jasper and Emmett were sitting on my right and Seth was on my left. Edward was pacing back and forth. Before Bella could sit down she was pulled into a hug by Emmett.

Emmett: I have the coolest human sister EVER!

Typical Emmett. I didn't see them walk in but I heard Bella's friends walk in. The paler of the two spoke.

Spencer: Well Bells aint a human.

Bella turned and hugged him and then hugged the darker man.

Bella: Guys this is Spencer and this Douche bag.

All of a sudden Douche bag started to tickle her. It made me growl softly, but I did notice that he made her happy instantly. They both did.

Bella: I mean Derek.

Emmett and Jasper shook their hands. Seth waved hello, and Edward and I just stared at them.

Emmett: Hi I'm Bella's new brother.

Jasper: I'm Jasper, her other brother. How do you know our little southern Bell?

Derek put his arm around Bella's should and Spencer put his arm around her waist and she held them both by the waist.

Derek: Well we first met JB when she was 13 and we were sixteen. She was walkin' home and we noticed that some boys we went to school with were tryin' to talk to her even though she made it obvious that she didn't want to talk to them.

Me: I thought you said she was 13. Why would 16 year olds want to talk to a 13 year old?

Spencer: She looked older than 13, but once they did find out that she was 13; they tried to take advantage of that.

Derek: Like I was saying, Bella looked really uncomfortable and pissed, so we went up to the guys to back off and that they should talk to girls their own age.

Bella: And then they beat the shit of them.

Derek: After that we became Bella's protectors and Best friends forever!

Bella laughed at this and so did the other guys. Edward who had been silent this whole time finally spoke.

Edward: What do you mean you're not human?

Everybody got quiet and looked at Bella. Bella looked and Spencer and Douche bag (I like that name better.) and then me.

Bella: I'm Immortal.


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

BPOV

Everybody looked shocked. Emmett, Seth, and Jasper snapped out of it first. I was sitting close to Derek who put an arm around me as if to calm me down. I was very nervous about their reactions. Emmett looked as if he was going to say something but before he got the chance Edward had I pinned against the wall. "You can't be immortal, Bella, you can't" he pleaded. All of the guys got up to attack but I made them sit back down. "Yes, Edward I can be and I am. Now let me go." I told him, like a mother does a child who is confused about something." "But you have blood and normal colored eyes, therefore you can't be a vampire, and you aren't abnormally warm, so you aren't a werewolf. Bella you aren't a monster like us!" Edward told me. I rolled my eyes along with everybody else except Jacob, who looked concern. "I'm not a vampire or a werewolf. I'm not 100% sure what I am, but I know that I am in fact immortal. And I know that it's genetic because my Grandmother was whatever I am. None of you guys are monsters. Now let me the fuck go before you have a repeat of what happened outside, and I won't let Jasper send you ant calmness this time." I told him

This made him drop me. "You caused that?" He asked. "What did you cause exactly?" Jasper asked. I told them. "I have powers that caused him to feel pain." Jacob finally spoke. "Do you have other powers?" "I can read minds; I can control elements and things around me. I made Eddie boy feel pain, and made you all stay in your sits." "Can you let me up, Bells?" I saw what he had in mind, and I let the hold up. He ran over and lifted me into a hug twirling me around. "YOU ARE THE COOLEST SISTER EVER!" I laughed but when I looked over at Jake I got all nervous again. "Jake…" "Why are your…friends here?" He asked. Spencer and Derek, who already knew about my immortality (first hand) and powers (also first hand), had been minding there own business. "We are here to protect Bella." Spencer said. "Yea something you apparently can't do." Derek mumbled. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Jacob asked. "Guys…." I said trying to get their attention out of vain. "It means that you let a vampire attack her not once but twice within an hour!" Derek yelled. "I did not attack her…" Edward said trying to defend himself, but was cut off by Spence. "Shut the fuck up, you did too, now man the fuck up and stop bitchin'. We have bigger problems." I've never heard Spence talk like that to anybody before.

My phone started to ring, so I answered it without looking at the caller id. "Hello." I said into the phone. "Hello Isabella." OMG ITS PHIL! Spencer and Derek jumped up probably recognizing the voice. I walked up to my room and closed my door. "What the hell do you want?" I practically growled. "Is that anyway to talk to your Daddy?" "You aint my Daddy, you sick pervert!" "I'm coming to get you soon. Then we will take our relationship to the next level." He hung up. I threw my phone across the room and it hit the wall. I fell to the ground and curled into a ball. Jacob and the guys threw my door open. Jacob came and picked me up. "Who was that?" he asked. "Nobody" I said clinging to him. "No Isabella this is important. It was her stepfather." Derek said. Everybody had a look of murder on their face. Jacob put me down on my bed and ran off. I wasn't upset about it though, because I knew he just didn't want me to see him phase. Jasper looked the worse out of everybody, because he could feel all of their emotions. I went up to him and put my hand on his cheek. "Go hunt big brother, I know how hard it is for you." He nodded his head and kissed my forehead. He then ran off behind Jake. I was worried that they would do something that they would regret. So I was going to ask one of the guys to go with them, when Spencer came up to men and hugged me. "I'll go check on them sweetheart."

Now it was just me, Emmett, Seth, Derek, and Edward. Derek was pacing trying to calm down. Edward was angry, at me! Whatever fuck him. Seth and Emmett were thinking if it was okay to hug me. "You two can always hug me" I told them. Seth hugged me first then went to pick up my broken iPhone. Then Emmett hugged me and pulled me on to the bed and on his lap. "I'm so sorry sis." "Emmett it aint your fault." I said. "How do we know that she isn't lying or something? Derek stopped pacing, Seth stopped picking up my phone, and Emmett who was playing with my hair stopped doing that. "What the Fuck did you say?" Emmett asked "How do we know that she isn't lying or something?" Edward repeated his statement and said it slowly as if Emmett was slow. "We know nothing about this girl, for all we know she could be a prostitute or a murder." I knew that Edward won most of his fights from reading people's mind. Let's see how he does without it. Emmett attacked Edward, and punched him in the face a couple of times. "Why can't I read his mind?" "Because I'm shielding his thoughts from you." I told Edward. "You can do that?" he asked "No shit I can do it, I'm fuckin doin it right now! I am a shield so I can block my thoughts, and others thoughts." "So that's why I can't hear your thoughts how do you blocked other people thoughts?" " Well some of us practice our powers instead of bitchin, and saying and doing thing we will regret later." I said to Edward. "Yea tell that to you iPhone" Seth mumbled. I kicked his leg. "Hey that's not nice, Ms. Anger Issues." I laughed and turned back to Edward. Emmett still had him pinned "Emmett let him go" I could tell he didn't want to, but Em let him go. Before Edward could even get comfortable, Derek was in his face. " If you even think about touching Bella again, you will end up missing a few limbs."

After everything calmed down, and Edward tried to say he was sorry like 50 times (I wasn't speaking to him though) I was talking with Emmett and Seth when I heard Derek's stomach growled. "You want me to cook you somethin'?" I asked him. "Yes please, JB" "What does JB stand for?" Emmett asked. I blushed and Derek smirked "Juicy Booty" Emmett boomed with laughter and Edward and Seth checked my ass out. "I guess you and Seth don't want to eat" I said to Derek. "SORRY!" they both said. We went down stairs to the kitchen where I made hamburgers and homemade French fries. Just as I finished cooking, Jacob, Jasper, and Spencer returned. Jasper came up to me with the Sidekick LX in hand. "Alice said that you would need a new phone, and we all know you don't have a good history with touch screens." HE said with a small smile. "What did Spencer tell you" He started to laugh "Nothin' darlin." He kissed my cheek and gave me the phone. "Hey hands off my sister" Emmett said playfully. He and Spencer had just walked into the kitchen. " She is my sister too!" Jasper said. Emmett grabbed my arm and said "Well I met her first." Then Spencer grabbed my other arm and said "No I met her first!" Jasper grabbed both of my feet and said "Well she likes me the best!" They were all tugging me gently when Jacob walked in. "Hey put my Baby Girl down." He said playfully. They put me down and Jake pulled me into a tight hug which I returned.

"It smells good. Whatcha cooking?" Jacob asked after releasing me. "Hamburgers and homemade fries. They just got done." We all got some food and ate. We had a good time. Around 7:00 Edward, Jasper, Seth, and Emmett got up to leave. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward asked me. I nodded and followed him outside. "Bella I'm so sorry for my actions. I was just so confused.." "I forgive you" I told him. A million things were going on in his mind. "Really?" He was questioning how I could forgive a monster like him, and if maybe I could love him. "Yes, really. You aren't a monster, Edward. You are a god person and somebody will love you like you deserve. " Don't read my mind" he said playfully. "I want you to love me" he said " Edward I love as family, nothing more. I already have my soul mate." "Who?" "You already know" "Jacob's lucky" "Why do you say that?" "You are beautiful, smart, funny, caring, and so forgiving. I saw in his mind what he did, and you still forgave him." Edward said "Well, I know how bad he felt and I know that he was hurt. I know better than most that when somebody is hurting they do stupid shit just to feel better." "I'm not going to give up, you know that right?" He asked. I let out a breath "You will soon enough. Now go home Eddie boy" He playful growled and I just patted his cheek. I hugged the other guys goodbye and headed back inside.

I sat on Jacob's lap and he started to play with my hair. I looked around and saw Spence sitting in a chair reading _Old Man and the Sea, _and Derek was staring at me and Jacob with a slightly pissed off look on his face. "Tomorrow afterschool the whole pack is going to First Beach. Do you guys want to come?" Jacob asked. "Yea sounds fun" Spencer said. Derek and I just nodded our heads. "Just bring swimsuits with you because you can change there. But wear shorts." Derek, Spencer, and I looked at each other and started to laugh. Jacob looked confused and asked "Whats so funny?" "I don't think Bella owns shorts or a swim suit." Derek said. "But wasn't it hot in Georgia?" "Yea but she would wear leggings, jean, and sweats all year long." Spencer answered. "I own a swimsuit okay. I'll wear tomorrow." I told them trying to get them to drop the subject. "Why don't you wear shorts?" Jacob asked. "Yeah JB why don't you?" Derek added. They were all looking at me. I looked down at the floor. " O have marks on my upper thighs." " What kind of marks?" Spencer asked. "Vampire bites" I whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

JPOV

Oh My God. How in the world did Bella get Vampire bites…? "Who bit you, honey?" Bella looked down and all of a sudden Derek and Spencer's faces held a knowing look. "Phil" they both said. Bella nodded her head in conformation. I was so angry that I could've phased but I knew I needed to get to the bottom of this. "Phil her step dad is a fucking vampire? You fuckers let a fucking vampire around Bella! I yelled. "Back the hell off Pup. We didn't know he was a leech!" Derek yelled back. "He is a hybrid" Bella whispered. "What?" Spencer asked. "He is mix of werewolf and vampire." "Why did he bit you?" I asked. Bella looked down again. "To mark me as his." Derek rushed over to her and pulled MY Bella into a hug. I growled but he ignored me. "I'm so sorry Babe." Derek said. I growled again. "It's not your fault. But please let me go. "He did so reluctantly. Bella rushed over to me and I grabbed her and ran upstairs with her.

I wanted to talk about all of this but before I could Bella was kissing me and I couldn't think straight. I walked us over to the bed never breaking the kiss. I lay her down and she wraps her arms and legs around me. I grind myself against her and her moan makes me even more excited. Without thinking I start to pull down her leggings, but when she froze I stopped. "Sorry… I don't know what I was thinking." I told her. "Jake, its okay." I got off of her and she sat up. "How many times did he bite you? " "Does it matter?" "No" "about 5 times on each thigh." We talked for a little. Then it occurred to me that Derek and Spencer were still downstairs. "Where are the guys staying?" I asked. "Here" I know that they have been friends for a long time but this still makes me angry. "Jacob calm down Spencer is like my brother and Derek is my best friend." "But Derek likes you more than a friend." Bella rolled her eyes. "1. No he doesn't 2. You're my imprint so what does it matter?" I was shocked that she knew she was my imprint. "Jake I'm a mind reader" "Oh yea" She laughed and got off the bed. She grabbed some red pj bottoms and a white wife beater. I thought that she would've asked me to leave but instead she pulled her shirt over her head. I've never seen something so beautiful. Her breasts were being held by a lacy black bra. Her stomach was flat but soft instead of muscular like Leah's or Ang's. She turned to me and noticed that I was starring at her. She blushed and pulled her shirt on. "Honey, I've got to leave before I attack you again." I told her standing up. She looked disappointed but she nodded her head. She came up to me and gave me a hug. "I love you Bella. " I told her. I wasn't lying either. I had always loved her. Bella looked shocked but looked me in my eyes and whispered "I love you too Jake."


End file.
